


I Will Wait

by TheYoungPilgrim



Category: Skins (UK)
Genre: Amnesia, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Love, One Shot, Romance, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 09:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1935948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYoungPilgrim/pseuds/TheYoungPilgrim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just an itty-bitty one shot. Emily gets in an accident and loses her memories. Naomi has to try to bring them back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Wait

She didn't ask her boss to leave when she got the phone call, merely told her assistant to notify him that she was gone.

(Even though it could mean the end of her job.)

She didn't even consider stopping to call anyone else on the way.

(Even though she knew she should have.)

She didn't follow any traffic laws while driving.

(Even though that was why she was in this mess in the first place.)

The only thing she could do was think of her little redhead battered and broken and laying in a hospital bed.

(Even though that was the only thing she didn't want to think about.)

* * *

Naomi never left her side; she stayed in the white room and watched her fiancée's bruises begin to fade.

It took the redhead a week to wake up.

When she did, the first things she said were, "Where am I?" and "Who are you?"

Naomi's heart broke.

(It wasn't the first time.)

* * *

The doctor told her it was retrograde amnesia.

She had no memories, not a single one.

(And it wouldn't be the last.)

* * *

Naomi was sitting outside the redhead's hospital room when her fiancée's twin exited it.

"Emily needs you, you know."

"I know Katie. I'm not going anywhere anymore."

(She was almost considering it though.)

"Quit moping and go help her."

* * *

When Naomi entered the room, the redhead smiled at her.

"So I hear you're my fiancée."

"That I am."

"Tell me about us."

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything."

And that's exactly what Naomi told her.

She told her of drunken kisses and years spent wasted.

She told her of first times and broken hearts.

She told her of every little thing and every big thing.

Emily cried through all of it.

(Naomi smiled.)

* * *

After a few weeks, the doctors let the little redhead go home.

Naomi felt nervous.

(That's all she had been lately.)

"So this is where we live."

"It's nice, how do we afford it?"

"Lawyers and doctors make quite a bit."

"Which one am I?"

"You're a doctor, Em."

Emily smiled at that.

(Naomi did too.)

* * *

The doctors told her to bring her to places that would spark memories.

The first stop was Roundview College.

Naomi walked her down the hallway where she slammed Emily into the lockers before kissing her breathless.

(She didn't try to kiss her this time though.)

She brought her into the bathroom filled with Naomi's confessions.

(Emily wasn't ready to hear her new confessions yet.)

Lastly, they went to the field where everything started to come undone.

(Naomi was still coming undone)

Emily remembered nothing.

(Her heart broke again.)

* * *

Next they went to the old yellow house that Naomi's mother still lived in.

Naomi showed Emily her old room.

The flyers Emily made back in their college days were still hung about in the room.

(She still smiled at the sight of them.)

Emily still remembered nothing.

(Naomi was getting used to it.)

So they got drunk and laid on the floor, head to foot, just like they had done so many years ago.

Emily remembered that.

(Naomi would never forget it.)

* * *

Naomi brought Emily to Cook's Uncle's pub.

The whole gang came from all over the country and world.

(Naomi had still come the furthest.)

They sat and chatted for a while.

"Naoms, remember when we came here for our first date?"

(Naomi could barely hold back tears of joy.)

"That wasn't our first date."

"What was then?"

"The lake, obviously."

Emily scrunched up her little nose in confusion.

"Show me tomorrow?"

"Of course."

(Maybe Emily had come a little further.)

* * *

Naomi kept her promise.

The two of them rode their bikes down the same roads traveled before.

(Naomi was still terrified by Emily's bike-riding.)

This time, the water was warm enough to stay in.

When they got out, Naomi made the fire.

She put her hand on Emily's like Emily had done years before.

Naomi turned back to see Emily's eyes burning hotter than the fire could ever hope to.

"I love you, Naomi."

(This time Naomi couldn't hold back the tears.)

"I love you too, Ems."

When they started undressing, it was Naomi who made sure Emily was okay.

(She would always make sure.)

Emily's answer was all Naomi needed.

"Everything once. Or perhaps twice in this case."

(It was all Naomi would ever need.)

**Author's Note:**

> Good? Bad? Let me know if you're feelin' up to it.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
